


Goodbye Darlin'

by leezha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, probably anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leezha/pseuds/leezha
Summary: Dean asks a favour of Benny, one not easily given.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Goodbye Darlin'

“You promise me, Benjamin Lafitte. You PROMISE me you’ll come back.” Her words quaked with emotion, as tears streamed down her face. Benny could practically hear her heart shattering, as it sped up. Sam was trapped in Purgatory. He was the only way out. She looked past Benny, Dean standing awkwardly, machete in hand. Choked sobs escaped her lips again as she eyed the blade. “You keep my jacket warm, okay darlin?” Benny avoided her question, and hugged her close. He shrugged off his jacket, feeling his wallet in the right pocket. He kept a straight face as he remembered the note tucked neatly between the folds of leather. He watched as she walked weakly back to the impala, collapsing into the back seat. 

It was like he was walking through waist deep molasses- Benny was second guessing this, but he knew he had to go through with it. “You take care of her, you hear me, Dean?” Benny spoke softly, as he hugged his friend one last time. “You’re coming right back, remember?” Tossing a smile Dean’s way, he ignored the concerned look on his face, and walked into the alley way. 

“Go on, Sam. It’s me they want, go on. You tell Dean I said goodbye. And tell her to check my wallet.” Sam was confused, but he had no choice. He had to go. He landed in the damp leaf litter. Dean rushed to him, helping him up. “You get ‘em out?” He asked, after giving his brother a tight hug. Sam hesitated, before replying. “Only Bobby.” The girl behind Dean’s eyes widened. “W-what?” Her sweet face contorted as she processed his words. Nodding to his older brother, Sam walked up to her. “I’m guessing you’re the ‘her’ Benny mentioned…” She broke into sobs as she covered her mouth, “Benny said, uh… Look in his wallet.” Sam spoke softly.

“Darlin,  
You know I’m not all that good with words. The day we met I was at the end. I didn’t have any reason to resist being the monster that I am. You came into my life right as I needed you. You’ll always be my angel. But I know you see it. How different I am in this world. Being in Purgatory for fifty years didn’t do me any favours. This world just ain’t right for me. I thank you, for your love. For your belief in me. I’ll cherish the memories of the cold nights you cuddled up against me, even though I was just as cold as the air outside. Please don’t blame Dean for this. He didn’t know my plans. No one did. But darlin’ I just don’t fit in. I’ll always love you.  
Yours forever, Benny.”

The piece of paper fell to the ground, along with the rest of her body. The man who saved her from herself, gone forever. The two men before her stood awkwardly as she cried. Her fists curled around leaves and dirt as she sobbed, grasping at anything to ground herself. If only he knew. If only he knew that before him she was also at the edge.


	2. I'll Be Gone in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short, but with Benny... Short and 'artistic' is my preferred style. Less focused on character development than I usually am.

Sam and Dean tried to keep her safe, like Benny had asked of them. For a few weeks, she stayed with them at the bunker. They often heard her sobs as they passed the room they said would now be hers. She wasn’t helpless, they soon learned. She was a hunter- newer at the job than them, but that was common in this life, and forced to retire early due an ‘accident’ as she called it. She’d lost her family to vampires; they wondered often how she ended up with one, but they never got close enough to her to ask.  
They were focusing more and more on the trials, and less and less on keeping her out of harm’s way, when she slipped out. They had underestimated her grief, and came home to her sitting in the dark at the library table. She had the machete Dean used on the table, next to an empty blood bag. “What… What did you do, sweetheart?” Dean’s expression was hardened, all except for his eyes. “You know what I did, Dean. And I can’t be saved now. If you don’t kill me, I’ll be gone in the morning and I’m not sticking to blood bags.” The tears that were waiting in her eyes at their arrival fell, as the brothers shared a look.  
“You wouldn’t go after innocent people.” Dean spoke, “Benny wouldn’t have… If you’d had even an ounce of bad in you,” His voice was breaking, despite his best efforts to remain stone faced. “Guys… The day I met Benny, I had stopped into that diner the day I’d planned to end it all. I was alone, and I couldn’t hunt anymore because I had shattered my knee. You’ve seen the limp- gets worse when it storms. We sat and talked for hours, and we sort of found each other out.” She paused for a moment, as her voice quaked, “I had mentioned that I got my injury in a hunting accident, and it’s easy to figure out which kind. With the reaction he had, I knew he wasn’t human… But he is. Was. Benny saved me, and I understand why he stayed behind, I do. I just can’t do it without him.”  
She waited for the brothers' responses, mainly Dean’s. She knew in the end her fate rested with him- at least until she could ask Sam to do it in private. “You really… Wanna go there? It’s gonna be bad.”   
“I am nothing without him, Dean. And I’m not human anymore. Not a hunter anymore.” Her words had a finality to them that made the Winchester brothers know there was only one way this was going to end. Dean nodded, and she let out a sigh neither brother knew she was holding. “I’m… Sorry I couldn’t bring him out.” Sam’s words were soft, and full of remorse. “Don’t worry about it, Sam. I’ll be with him, soon. Just please, one of you, let me go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a third part to this where *hopefully* a happy ending happens. We will have to see.


End file.
